Capaz o incapaz
by Alehamora
Summary: Clarke y Lexa son amigas desde hace seis años, se conocieron en el instituto y ahora, ya en su juventud, siguen compartiendo una amistad de la que mucha gente sentiría celos. Una amistad que les ha llevado a vivir cosas increíbles. Sin embargo, esa amistad que había sido todo para Clarke estaba a punto de cambiar. ¿Qué les deparará el futuro?
1. Prólogo

**Hace un tiempo que descubrí todos los fanfiction de Clexa y llevaba unas semanas pensando en esta historia. Espero que os guste, procuraré subir por lo menos dos o tres fics a la semana. Espero vuestros comentarios.**

* * *

Era una mañana de mayo y Clarke estaba desayunando como cada día antes de ir a la universidad. Unas tostadas con aceite y un café con leche de soja. Había quedado con su amiga Lexa para ir juntas a la facultad, como hacían desde los últimos tres años. Lexa estudiaba Ciencias Políticas y Clarke estudiaba medicina, gracias a su padre que le había inculcado la profesión desde pequeña.

Clarke conoció a Lexa en el instituto gracias a su amiga Raven y, aunque iban a clases diferentes, habían sido inseparables desde el primer día en que se conocieron. La expresión uña y carne se quedaba corta para definir su amistad y es que cuando estaban juntas cualquier cosa podía pasar. Eran muchas las experiencias y las vivencias, a cada cual más raras, que podían contar las dos.

Clarke había encontrado en Lexa esa amistad de las que muy pocas personas pueden presumir. Una amistad que va más allá de cualquier límite conocido y es que ambas sabían cosas de la otra que nadie podía saber. Se conocieron cuando tenían quince años y eran dos adolescentes que no sabían nada de la vida y que no sabían que destinos les iba a deparar la vida. Era una tarde de viernes y Raven había insistido a Clarke que se arreglase para ir a una fiesta. Una de esas fiestas que tan poco le gustaban en las que todo el mundo bebía por beber y en las que, casi por obligación, tenías que acabar liándote con el pesado de turno.

Iban a casa de Finn, un amigo de clase que había invitado a Raven porque le gustaba y Raven en un intento por acercarse más a ese chico, había insistido y suplicado a su amiga Clarke que por favor le acompañase a la fiesta. Al final Clarke había cedido y allí estaba ella, en el salón de una casa desconocida bebiendo vodka con limón y sintiéndose una extraña en medio de un montón de gente que ni siquiera conocía.

La verdad es que todo estaba yendo mejor de lo que Clarke pensaba y según transcurría la noche, y quizás por el efecto de unos cuantos vodkas, Clarke empezó a hablar con todo el mundo. Se sentía desinhibida. A mitad de la noche una chica llegó a la casa acompañada de un grupo de personas que no había visto nunca.

\- ¡Lexa! – gritó su amiga Raven – Por fin habéis llegado.

En seguida Raven se acercó a la misteriosa morena a darle un abrazo y la llevó hacia el sofá en el que ella y Clarke se encontraban.

\- Esta es mi amiga Lexa, la conocí en clase de Economía.

Clarke y Lexa se dieron dos besos e intercambiaron los respectivos saludos. Sin saber por qué Clarke se quedó mirando a la tal Lexa de arriba abajo, sintiendo una atracción que nunca antes había sentido por ninguno de los chicos con los que había salido. Hasta que se detuvo en sus ojos, esos ojos verdes en los que sentía como cualquiera podía perderse. Eran de un color verde intenso y con una mirada tan penetrante que Clarke podía sentir como leía su mente.

\- Encantada, yo me llamo Clarke. Tengo que reconocer que Raven nunca me había hablado de ti.

\- Jajaja La verdad es que Raven tampoco me había dicho nada de ti, pero es genial conocer a las amigas de la chica más loca del instituto.

Y allí estaba Clarke, hablando con una completa extraña como jamás había hablado con nadie. Prestando más atención de la que jamás había prestado en ninguna de sus clases del instituto. De repente sentía que quería saberlo todo de esa chica tan interesante, mientras se preguntaba a si misma qué le estaba pasando y negando cualquier tipo de atracción que pudiera estar sintiendo hacia ella. Las horas fueron pasando y Clarke y Lexa estuvieron toda la noche hablando de clases y de historias del instituto.

\- Fue un día que llegaba tarde a clase y tuve que entrar casi sin hacer ruido para que la profesora no se diera cuenta. Entré por la puerta de atrás del aula y vi que quedaba un hueco vacío en una de las últimas filas. Sin pensarlo dos veces me senté al lado de una chica que parecía no prestar la más mínima atención. Me presenté y le pregunté si me había perdido algo interesante. A lo que Raven me contestó que no sabía, que llevaba quince minutos luchando con sus ojos para no dormirse.

Clarke no podía evitar mirar y escuchar con detenimiento mientras Lexa contaba cómo había conocido a Raven. Ambas se reían y miraban como su amiga estaba perpleja ante la complicidad que había surgido entre ambas en apenas unas horas.

Desde aquella noche Clarke y Lexa se hicieron inseparables y aprovechaban cualquier rato libre entre clases para estar juntas. Así como después del colegio para hacer deberes o quedar a tomar algo. A medida que los meses pasaban y que la amistad entre ambas iba creciendo Clarke empezó a sentir miedo, miedo por aquellos pensamientos que en ocasiones inundaban su cabeza. Pensamientos que nunca antes había tenido por una chica y menos por una amiga. Pensamientos que le hacían preguntarse si Lexa también los tendría. Pensamientos que nunca sería capaz de sacar de su cabeza y contárselos a nadie. Pensamientos que la atormentarían en los siguientes años.

[Seis años después]

Clarke estaba esperando en una de las plazas cercanas a su calle tomando un café, haciendo tiempo a que Lexa llegase para ir juntas la universidad. Ajena a todo lo que estaba por pasar en sus vidas. Ajena al vuelco que iba a dar su relación con Lexa, sin saber todavía que en unos meses estaría a punto de perder a la persona que más le importaba en este mundo…


	2. Capítulo II

Clarke seguía allí plantada en medio de una conocida plaza de su ciudad esperando a que su amiga Lexa decidiera presentarse en algún momento. Clarke siempre había sido una persona muy puntual y odiaba llegar tarde a clase, algo que a su amiga no parecía importarle mucho. Mientras miraba como un chico paseaba a sus dos sharpeis, notó que una mano le rodeaba la cintura.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí sola una chica tan guapa?

Clarke no pudo evitar sonreír mientras apartaba la mano de Lexa e intentaba mirarla con una cara que reflejase un poco de enfado por su parte, algo que siempre le había resultado imposible. No sabía por qué pero era incapaz de enfadarse con ella. Bueno, hacía ya un tiempo que había empezado a sospechar que no podía enfadarse con Lexa porque la… Bueno, porque Lexa era como era.

\- ¡Llegas tarde! La próxima vez avísame y así aprovecho para dormir un poco más.

\- Bueno no te enfades rubia. He pasado la noche con un chico impresionante y ya sabes… La ducha se nos ha hecho un poco larga – Dijo Lexa mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Clarke se podía imaginar cómo había sido esa ducha. Había visto desnuda a su amiga muchas veces, memorizando cada centímetro de su cuerpo y, sinceramente, no le extrañaba en absoluto que los chicos se volvieran locos por ella. Era la mujer más sexy que había visto nunca pero claro, eso Clarke no lo decía en alto, eran pensamientos que solo dejaba libres cuando estaba sola en su cuarto.

Las dos entraron al metro de camino a la universidad mientras Lexa le contaba a Clarke como había conocido al chico de turno. Su amiga Lexa nunca había sido una chica de relaciones duraderas e iba de chico en chico, o más bien de cama en cama. En cambio Clarke siempre había sido muy tradicional en ese aspecto y solo había tenido una relación duradera con un chico que conoció en su último año de instituto. Un chico muy guapo llamado Wells que siempre se había portado muy bien con ella. Sin embargo, cuándo empezaron la carrera la distancia hizo que las cosas se complicasen y, después de dos años y medio de relación los dos decidieron ponerle fin.

Ese día transcurrió como otro más, un día cualquiera en el que Clarke se pasaba las horas esperando a salir de clase para reunirse de nuevo con Lexa. A la salida de la última asignatura, se reunieron con Raven en un bar del centro. Llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse porque ella estudiaba Ingeniería Industrial en otra universidad y quedaban pocas veces al mes pero cuando quedaban sabían que acabarían saliendo y haciendo mil locuras.

\- Esta noche Finn y yo damos una fiesta en nuestro apartamento y, por supuesto, las dos estáis invitadas. No hace falta que traigáis nada de bebida, Finn ha dicho que lo pone todo él para celebrar su ascenso.

La verdad es que las cosas les iban muy bien, Finn trabajaba en la empresa de su padre y, por supuesto, tenía mucho dinero. Vivían en uno de los pisos del padre de Finn, un dúplex ático en el centro de la ciudad, ¡con piscina climatizada y todo en la parte de arriba! Lo que les permitía a los dos poder estudiar y vivir como quisieran.

\- ¡Cuenta con nosotras! Allí estaremos, ya sabes que Clarke nunca se pierde una fiesta – Dijo Lexa mientras la miraba y se reía recordando cómo había acabado Clarke la última noche a causa de unos cuántos chupitos de tequila.

\- Iremos Raven, tenemos muchas ganas de volver a ver a Finn, pero no cuentes con que yo beba mucho, que ya sabemos cómo acabé la última vez – dijo mirando a Lexa y devolviéndole una sonrisa a su amiga, una sonrisa que a Lexa le encantaba ver.

Eran las nueve de la noche y Clarke y Lexa estaban llamando al timbre de la casa de Raven. De repente Finn abrió la puertas y les dijo que por favor entrasen, se pusieran cómodas y se sirviesen lo que quisieran. Raven seguía arreglándose, así que ambas se dirigieron a la barra y se sirvieron dos gin tonics perfectamente preparados.

Ya en el salón vieron como Raven salía de su habitación y se dirigía a ellas con una expresión atónita y con la boca abierta.

\- Vaya, vaya, Lexa. ¡Estás despampanante! Menudo vestido.

Clarke no se había percatado hasta ese momento de que Lexa se había quitado su abrigo. Llevaba un vestido de gasa que realzaba su cuerpo y sus increíbles curvas y que dejaba entrever una de sus piernas. Clarke la miró de abajo a arriba deteniéndose en sus caderas y en su escote, para después encontrarse con sus ojos. Esos ojos verdes que tantas veces la habían mirado y que ahora estaban perplejos por la manera en que Clarke examinaba su cuerpo, sin embargo, Lexa no dijo nada y ambas se limitaron a seguir bebiendo un gin tonic tras otro.

La noche pasaba y Clarke estuvo hablando todo el rato con los amigos de Finn, poniéndose al día con su amigo y con Raven, que le contaban sus planes de futuro. Ante lo que ella se sentía bastante agobiada y solo podía seguir bebiendo, mientras observaba como Lexa, en el fondo de la sala coquetaba con todos los chicos de la fiesta y seguía tomando más gin tonics.

Lexa era la persona más heterosexual que Clarke había conocido nunca y sabía que jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza el hecho de acostarse con una chica o si quiera liarse. Mientras fingía poner interés en lo que Finn y Raven le contaban, Clarke seguía pensando en Lexa y en lo guapa que estaba esa noche. Preocupándose por esos pensamientos que cada vez eran más frecuentes en ella y que, aquella noche a causa del alcohol estaban aflorando cada vez más y sentía miedo de no poder contenerse.

\- ¡Ronda de chupitos! Que nadie se escape – Dijo Raven mientras se dirigía a la cocina a por una botella de José Cuervo y traía muchos vasos de chupitos.

Todos se pusieron alrededor de la mesa grande del salón, sirviendo sus chupitos y preparándose la sal y el limón.

\- ¡Por Finn y por Raven! – dijeron todos mientras alzaban los vasos y bebían, poniendo algunos unas muecas raras a causa del tequila.

Mientras Clarke y Lexa se bebían el chupito no pudieron evitar mirarse la una a la otra fijamente a los ojos. Clarke nunca había visto una mirada así en su amiga, desafiante y se atrevería a decir que incluso sexual. Mientras Lexa chupaba su rodaja de limón, seguía manteniendo el contacto visual con Clarke, que sentía como todo le daba vueltas y como su corazón se aceleraba con esa mirada tan penetrante.

\- Buenos chicos, espero que hayáis traído bañador o bikini porque ahora vamos a seguir la fiesta en la piscina – dijo Raven mientras cogía la botella de tequila y algunas más y se empezaba a quitar la ropa rumbo a la planta de arriba.

Todos la siguieron, quitándose la ropa y quedándose en ropa interior. Clarke empezó a ponerse nerviosa mientras veía como Lexa se quitaba la ropa quedándose solo con un conjunto de lencería increíblemente sexy y mientras se repetía a sí misma que no estaba bien que pensase esas cosas de su amiga.

¿Qué pensaría Lexa de ti si supiera esto? – Se repetía una y otra vez mientras se quitaba ella también la ropa y se quedaba en braguitas y sujetador.

Siguió a Lexa hasta la planta de arriba y ambas entraron a la piscina con el resto de la gente. Siguieron bebiendo y riendo durante las siguientes horas. Horas en las que tuvo que beber como los babosos de la fiesta le pedían el número de móvil a Lexa y esta, por supuesto, mientras coquetaba se lo apuntaba en sus teléfonos.

Se había hecho tarde y todos habían vuelto dentro del apartamento, sin embargo, Clarke seguía allí apoyada en el bordillo de la piscina. Era de esas piscinas de efecto infinito en las que podías ver todos los edificios de la ciudad. Sabía que había bebido mucho y solo quería despejarse un poco, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba por detrás. Se dio la vuelta y vio que Lexa la miraba fijamente.

\- Que, ¿te lo has pasado bien rubia?

\- La verdad es que si pero otra vez he terminado bebiendo mucho, aunque creo que no tanto como tú – dijo con dificultad a causa de tantos chupitos de tequila.

Lexa continuó mirándola mientras se apoyaba a su lado en el bordillo. Clarke podría quedarse así toda la vida, solo ellas dos, hablando como lo hacían cada día. Hablando de su vida y compartiendo momentos que nadie más compartía. Sintiéndose estúpida y odiándose a sí misma por tener esos sentimientos hacia Lexa.

\- Y tú, ¿te lo has pasado bien? ¿Has fichado ya a tu próximo polvo?

\- La verdad es que he fichado a unos cuantos – dijo Lexa mientras reía – Y tengo que decirte, aunque no te va a gustar, que más de uno me ha preguntado si estaríamos dispuestas a hacer un trío.

Clarke se giró para mirarla, sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de oír y sin poder evitar mirar a los labios de Lexa.

\- Ya les he dicho que no es para nada tu estilo, pero han insistido bastante.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes cuál es mi estilo? – Dijo Clarke mientras, sin saber cómo, se había acercado un poco más a su amiga.

\- Venga Clarke, eres más tradicional que mi madre.

Y, aunque Clarke sabía que era verdad miraba desafiante a su amiga esperando una respuesta.

\- ¿Serías capaz de hacer un trío conmigo? No serías capaz ni de darme un beso – dijo la morena mientras quitaba la mirada y se concentraba en la ciudad.

Clarke estaba perpleja y paralizada pero sin saber cómo, su cuerpo la guio hasta quedarse a escasos centímetros de su amiga. Las dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Clarke no dejaba de mirar a los labios de Lexa que se entreabrían y que de vez en cuando su amiga humedecía con su lengua. En su interior algo le gritaba y la empujaba a que rompiese esos pocos centímetros que las separaban, mientras su cabeza intentaba detenerla. Sin embargo, cuándo ya no podía más extendió su mano hasta la cintura de Lexa y la empujó hasta ella a la vez que le daba un beso.

\- ¿Así que no era capaz verdad? – dijo Clarke mientras se separaba de Lexa, que se había quedado totalmente inmovilizada.

Cuándo todavía seguían mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Aunque sabía que su amiga estaba bromeando, Lexa no pudo evitar acercarse de nuevo a Clarke, puso su mano detrás de su cabeza acariciando su pelo y acercó su cara hasta la suya. Totalmente atónita, Clarke se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a besar a su amiga. Un beso tímido al principio que se fue transformando y Clarke notó como la lengua de Lexa se introdujo en su boca, buscando la suya. Con sus dos manos, rodeó la cintura de la morena, sintiendo cada centímetro de su piel y agarrando sus caderas. Lexa empezó a bajar lentamente las manos desde su cabeza, recorriendo su espalda…


	3. Capítulo III

**Muchas gracias por los follows y los comentarios. Me alegra que os guste :) Sé que Lexa heterosexual es un poco raro pero quería darle un enfoque diferente. Espero más comentarios y procuraré subir un nuevo capítulo en un par de días. ¡Gracias!**

* * *

Las manos de Lexa recorrieron su espalda y llegaron hasta sus caderas. De repente, dejó de besarla y sus increíbles ojos verdes, ahora totalmente dilatados, buscaban su cuerpo y lo examinaban con total libertad.

Lexa había tomado totalmente la iniciativa y Clarke permanecía casi inmóvil con las manos en su cintura, dejando que la morena inspeccionase con sus manos cada centímetro de su cuerpo. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando, ¿acaso estaba demasiado borracha y no sabía con quién se estaba liando? ¿Estaba soñando?

Clarke decidió no preocuparse y dar rienda suelta a esa fantasía. Apoyó a Lexa contra la pared de la piscina y con sus manos en su cintura la empujaba hacia ella para poder sentirla más.

Estaban tan juntas que podía escuchar directamente en su oído los gemidos de Lexa cuando dirigió su mano dentro de ese conjunto tan sexy. Sin embargo, en cuanto sus dedos estuvieron a punto de rozar su clítoris Lexa sacó las manos de Clarke. Sujetó sus manos contra la pared y empezó a besarla tan fuerte en el cuello que pensaba que le dejaría un chupetón.

\- ¡Lexa alguien pregunta por ti aquí dentro! – Dijo Raven desde el apartamento mientras se dirigía a la terraza.

\- Ya voy Raven – dijo Lexa separándose rápidamente de Clarke.

La miró durante unos instantes y, sin más, se fue y la dejó allí sola en el ático. Clarke empezaba a sentirse un poco mareada a causa del alcohol y decidió quedarse allí un rato. "¿Qué has hecho Clarke?". No paraba de repetirse una y otra vez mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar con Lexa y en la forma tan brusca en la que su amiga se había ido.

Al cabo de un rato, decidió volver a dentro, coger su ropa del suelo del salón y vestirse. Se encontró en la cocina a Raven hablando con Finn y otros amigos sobre viajes que tenían planeados para el próximo verano.

\- Oye Clarke, me ha dicho Lexa que te diga que no la esperes. Se ha ido con uno de los amigos de Finn a su casa, ya sabes – dijo Raven mientras le guiñaba un ojo, sin poder imaginarse el momento que habían vivido ella y Lexa hacía unos minutos.

\- ¡Sin problema! Yo estaba pensando en irme ya, creo que los últimos chupitos en la piscina no me han sentado muy bien y además estoy bastante cansada de las clases – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la casa y Raven y Finn la acompañaban.

\- Muchas gracias por venir Clarke, espero que nos veamos más a menudo – dijo Finn mientras rodeaba su novia con los brazos.

\- Yo también lo espero chicos, ha sido genial quedar otra vez.

\- Avísame cuando llegues a tu casa – dijo Raven mientras entornaba la puerta del apartamento.

\- Lo haré.

Cuándo la puerta del ascensor se cerró Clarke no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzasen a inundar sus ojos. No daba crédito a lo que había pasado y además el alcohol le había sentado bastante mal.

"Esto te pasa por beber tanto Clarke, no sabes controlarte. ¿Y si ahora ya no quiere ser tu amiga? ¿Y si la has espantado? Pero ella también me ha besado y me ha tocado. Dios, sus manos en mi cuerpo. Sentía que mi corazón se iba salir del pecho".

Salió del portal, cogió un taxi y siguió con sus pensamientos de vuelta a su casa. Cuando se metió en la cama miró el móvil por última vez esperando ver algún mensaje de Lexa. Nada. "Mañana será otro día Clarke".

A la mañana siguiente se levantó, se duchó y desayunó su barrita de pan con aceite y su café con leche de soja. Era sábado y eso significaba que tenía el día libre, así que había decidido salir a correr al parque cercano a su casa. Necesitaba despejarse. Antes de salir de casa miró el móvil por última vez. Nada.

Después de una hora corriendo decidió sentarse en un banco a descansar y recobrar el aliento. Llevaba un tiempo sin salir a correr y con la resaca le había costado más de lo que pensaba. Mientras miraba el estanque del parque y cómo los niños echaban pan seco a los patos.

Sin darse cuenta volvió a pensar en Lexa y en la noche anterior. En cómo Lexa la besaba y en cómo había intentado marcar su cuello. "Si no hubiera sido por Raven y ese estúpido amigo de Finn, ¿qué habría pasado? Un momento Clarke, ¿estás celosa? Lexa es tu amiga. Las dos habíais bebido mucho. Es tu amiga, nada más. Sácate esos pensamientos de la cabe…"

\- ¡Hey rubia! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Lexa la había sorprendido totalmente ensimismada – No esperaba verte hoy tan temprano.

\- Pues ya ves, quería bajar un poco la resaca así que he salido a correr. Y tú, ¿de dónde vienes?

\- Pues […] Vengo de casa de Murphy, el amigo de Finn. Una cosa ha llevado a la otra y ya ves. ¿Qué horas verdad? Iba ya para casa.

Clarke no podía evitar que le ardiese la sangre mientras Lexa pronunciaba aquellas palabras. Sí, estaba celosa. Sí, no podía parar de pensar en lo de anoche. Y sí, necesitaba sacar el tema cuánto antes pero no sabía cómo.

\- Y tú, ¿qué tal anoche? ¿Cómo terminó la fiesta? – Dijo Lexa mientras posaba sobre ella esos preciosos ojos verdes.

\- Yo me fui cuando tú desapareciste. Estaba cansada y bastante borracha cómo pudiste ver en la piscina – soltó de repente. "Eso es Clarke, muy sútil".

\- ¿En la piscina? Sí, habíamos bebido las dos bastante pero tampoco te vi tan mal. Sino no te hubiera dejado sola en el ático cuándo Raven me llamó.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Se preguntó Clarke internamente. ¿Tan borracha iba como para no acordarse de qué era Lexa? ¿Acaso lo había soñado? "Si es eso Clarke, lo has soñado. Ha sido un sueño y nada más.

\- Bueno rubia, yo me voy a casa que estoy cansadísima – dijo Lexa mientras le guiñaba un ojo, haciéndo que se derritiese por dentro. – Nos vemos el lunes en la plaza para ir a la facultad.

"¿Y ya está? Tanto darle vueltas para nada. Será mejor que no lo pienses más Clarke. Olvídalo y sácalo de tu cabeza. Como si nunca hubiera pasado, igual que ha hecho Lexa. Si es que de verdad ha pasado y no te estás volviendo loca".

Sin más se levantó del banco y dejó atrás el parque, dejando también atrás todos esos pensamientos. No se iba a preocupar más. Tenía que enterrar esos sentimientos si no quería que su amistad con Lexa se viera perjudicada.

[Dos meses después]

Las clases habían seguido como siempre y Lexa y Clarke nunca habían hablado de lo que pasó. Lexa siguió con su vida, es decir, de chico en chico. Y Clarke se concentró más que nunca en sus asignaturas. Simplemente decidió que era mejor no sacar el tema, no quería poner en riesgo su amistad con Lexa y, sinceramente, las cosas entre ellas estaban mejor que nunca desde entonces.

Quedaban todos los días después de clase, hablaban por teléfono a todas horas y, de nuevo y sin celos, se lo contaban absolutamente todo. "Las cosas no podrían ir mejor" pensaba Clarke mientras veía la tele un jueves por la noche.

 **[Lexa 21:40] Este fin de semana me quedo sola en casa, mis padres se van. Así que había pensado que podemos hacer plan de chicas. ¿Qué te parece?**

 **[Clarke 21:42] ¡Genial! Como en los viejos tiempos, ¡Clexa vuelve a la carga! Más te vale comprar muchas palomitas, ya sabes que me encantan.**

 **[Lexa 21:43] No te preocupes rubia, mañana hago la compra. Pero te aseguro que lo que no faltará será la cerveza.**

Ya era viernes por la tarde y Clarke se dirigía a casa de Lexa. Llamó al timbre y le abrió la puerta del portal. Al llegar a su piso vio que la puerta estaba abierta y, sin más, pasó. La encontró en la cocina preparando lo que parecían cocktails, vestida con unos shorts y una camiseta que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación.

De repente Lexa se giró. - ¡Ya has llegado! Estoy preparando Tequila Sunrise, ¡sé que te encanta el tequila! – Dijo mientras la guiñaba un ojo.

Clarke no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y mirar de arriba abajo el cuerpo de su amiga.  
"Mierda. Esto es una mala idea".


End file.
